Currently, when a user downloads an application (or app in short) on an electronic service platform, and when the electronic service platform presents the app to be downloaded by the user, functionalities of the app may be previewed by using a screenshot of the app, a video, or content captured from a third-party app. FIGS. 1-3 respectively show the types of preview of screenshots, video playback, and captured content.
In the preview format shown in FIG. 1, a payment status image and an order status image are used to respectively present a payment function and an order function of the app. By using this preview format, information presented to the user is limited. Moreover, an app developer may provide false preview pictures and descriptions to get a larger number of downloads.
As shown in FIG. 2, a short video is provided to present the function of an app, and a user may play the short video to learn about the functions of the app being presented. However, the user can only have basic knowledge of the functions of the app by using the preview formats of screenshots and video playback, and still needs to download and install the app to practically experience the functions of the app, which can cause the user to consume extra data flow. Moreover, it is relatively expensive to make a video and, therefore, the video preview format is impractical for most apps. Such format is usually used in some high-quality games.
For an interface picture shown in FIG. 3, the entire picture is a picture captured from a third-party app. However, there might be legal issues when pictures are captured from the third-party app to preview the app. But, if the third-party app actively imports functional content, content is not updated in time. Moreover, this format also has limitations, and is only suitable for previewing of content and services but is not applicable to game apps, tool apps, social networking apps, among other apps.
Thus, for the above problems when previewing apps, effective and real information often cannot be provided. The disclosed methods and systems are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.